Flag holding devices are well known. Over the years there has been a steady increase in the use of flag holders on vehicles. Much of this popularity is due to collegiate sports, especially football and basketball. Fans and alumni of educational institutions across this country purchase flag holders and flags that attach to their vehicles. On a sunny autumn day, for example, flags of almost all major universities can be seen flying on vehicles passing on the roads and streets in and around university campuses, towns and football stadiums.
For obvious reasons, today patriotism is perhaps more evident than at times in the past. This patriotism is often expressed by flying the United States flag. Here again, Americans have purchased flag holders and small United States flags that can be secured to a part of the vehicle such that as the vehicle moves along roads or streets, the United States flag flies.
One of the most popular flag holding devices is a clamp type structure that is disposed between a roll up window and the doorframe of a vehicle. Certainly these types of flag holders have enjoyed substantial success. However, the flag holder is always maintained stationary between the window and the doorframe. Thus, when the vehicle is stationary and there is no wind, the flag drapes and does not fly.
There has been and continues to be a need for a flag holding device that can be detachably secured to a vehicle, but which would impart motion to the flag independent of vehicle movement.